Fluff and Relationships
by SaraSidle123
Summary: Gil tries to help Sara deal with being abducted by Natalie, but will she let him in?GSR, mild fluff, and a little humor. Spoilers through 8x01: Dead Doll. Rated T for safety.
1. The Beginning of what?

A/N This is going to be a short fic as far as I know, mostly fluffy GSR, but not smut exactly either. I'd like to think I can reach a little deeper than that.

Spoilers: Season 8 premier

Rated: T

"Hey Gil"

"Hi Sara, what's going on?"

"Not much, just waiting for you. Where are you?"

"At work dear, I'll be here for a while."

"Need help?"

"No, just paperwork, nothing exciting"

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye"

_Why am I still on leave? The whole thing with Natalie happened a month ago, but I'm on paid leave for another two weeks. That doesn't make sense. I'm going to have to ask Gil to put in a word with Ecklie about shortening my leave, although considering it's Ecklie, he's probably glad I'm not there. I think I'll always wonder why he hates me. _

Sara was sitting on the bed, grasping her cell phone in her hand, musing to herself about the annoyances of non-optional leave, and how much she wanted to get back to work. _What did I do to deserve this?_ She asked herself, thinking less about the car and her formerly broken arm than the annoyances of not being allowed to work. She refused to let herself think about her abduction, telling herself it was a matter of the past. The only indication that it had any lasting effect on her was the dreams. Every night she would wake up in a cold sweat, only to realize that it was, again, only a dream. Sometimes she even thought to herself how her most emotional moments were in her sleep, because she didn't allow her feelings to surface any other time, except when she was at home with Grissom. That was another story.

He debated calling Sara, but decided against it. He had been overly protective of her after almost losing her to Natalie. He quickly realized however that she was not going to tolerate it after the first few days of recovery. _ Is __it so wrong that I worry, though e__specially since she's still having those nightmares every __night?_ _ I want to help her get through this, but she won't let me in, even when she accepts that it's still bothering her, and those times are few enough as it is. I__ understand, but I want her to let me help. _


	2. No longer haunted

Disclaimer: I'm still here, meaning I don't own CSI (Although I've begged)

A/N: Please review! If I don't get reviews I'm going to end this because I'm not sure if anyone likes it. Good or bad feedback, just no flames.

_I wish I could call Gil again, but he would just lose it and think I was dying or something. Damn if he wasn't so protective I would've talked to him by now. _ She groaned inwardly, wondering what to do. _You know what, he wants to keep me safe, and I trust him. Call him. He won't mind, and hopefully won't jump off the deep end. I just want to talk._

30 Minutes Later—

"Gil?"

"Sara! Are you alright?"

"Yes Gil, I'm fine" _What a lie, and worse it seems to have become my motto._

"Do you want me there?" _ Now or never __Sidle_

"Yeah, I think I want to talk. Can you slip out?"

"Instantly for you, for Greg, well, it would be another few hours at least."

"C'mon Gil you love him" _and you know it too_

"Fine, fine, you got me again. See you soon."

"Ok Gil, bye."

"Bye"

Another 30 Minutes Later—

_She looks, well, horrible. At least she's finally dealing with this. She kept shutting me out, no wonder I was protecting her so much. As much as I hate seeing her in pain I want her to heal, and this is the best way: let it out. _

"Sara? I'm not going to ask if you're ok, because then you'll just say you're fine, which a lie detector in Massachusetts would pick up by the way, but do you want to tell me what finally brought it on?"

"It's the dreams, Gil. They keep haunting me. While you were at work today I had the worst of them, and I realized that I couldn't keep pushing my problems away, and that if I kept letting myself be haunted by them, I would become a ghost myself."

"Sara, I'm not letting you fade away. I'm glad you're finally facing it. You had me worried."

"I know, Gil, and I'm sorry for that. I was just dealing with it how I learned to deal with everything else in my past, try to forget so you don't have to remember. That's how I survived my father's abuse, and later his murder by the woman that gave me life, and even foster care. I just tried to forget."

"Maybe you thought that by forgetting you would eventually find closure."

"I guess so."

"Well, you were halfway there. First you have to deal with your problems however, before you can try to forget."

"You're right, I wish I had known you when I was younger."

"Well, you have me now."

"I know, and it means so much." She started to let the tears fall at this point, finally allowing herself to see the trauma her abduction had caused her. For a long time she thought she was going insane, because the tears didn't seem to ever want to stop. For the first time in a very long time however, she felt safe, and comfortable. She had felt angry and scared for a long time and it felt good to let it go, forever. Never again would she be haunted by the items of her past, because now she had Grissom.

A/N: Please review and let me know if you want more. I was planning on another few chapters, but if I don't get any reviews I'm going to finish it here. Please review even if you disliked the story, because it was one of my first attempts at a fanfic without a lot of angst, so I'd like to know what I did well/ what I can do better. Remember: click that strange purple colored button down at the bottom of the screen. Please. :D


	3. What is she thinking?

A/N Sorry for not updating in a LONG time, I just forgot to for a while. Here's the next chapter and thanks so much to my great beta devilssmile666 for looking this over and for her kind words. You rock!

Sara quickly realized that after letting herself deal with the past, she was able to lay it to rest. She also no longer felt an overwhelming impulse to escape the world. She had never been suicidal, because in her line of work she realized that it solved nothing, but there were times that she had wanted to run away from Las Vegas, thinking it would help ease the hurt. She now realized that it would've solved absolutely nothing, and what she needed to do was to talk with someone who wouldn't judge her for her feelings. Now that she was finally on the road to finding closure, she realized several things: that she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with the man in front of her, and that she was extremely hungry.

Sara then began to plan the most unorthodox wedding proposal, probably in the history of the earth. She also remembered several things about Vegas, and decided to throw a strange wedding into the mix as well. She knew immediately what she had to do; call the one person she knew that understood these things...Catherine.

Right after Grissom had left for work the next day, she put her plans into action. She called Catherine and arranged to meet her so the two could go shopping.

"Sara. I know you aren't one to follow tradition, but do you _really_ want to buy your wedding dress at _TARGET?_"

"Cat, I told you, this isn't going to be that formal, it's just going to be Gil, Nick, Warrick, Greg, you and I. I don't need a big, silk, thing that I'm only going to wear for one day of my life. Besides, the first portion of this night is not going to be in a wedding chapel and I don't want him to be suspicious."

"Still, do you have to make it BLACK?" asked Catherine with a smirk.

"Yes, because even you will admit that Gil would find it rather strange for me to be in a white dress for an everyday occasion."

"But it isn't an everyday occasion. It's your wedding night, and you could stand to have a little bit of fun with this you know. Why don't you just tell him?" Catherine asked, exasperated.

"He needs to do this spontaneously or else he'll think about it too much. He won't do this on his own, so I'm going to make him do it," explained Sara, smiling softly at the puzzled woman.

Catherine sighed, and shook her head. Sara suddenly leaned in and whispered something into the blonde's ear. At Catherine's shocked expression, Sara pulled back and grinned mischievously

"Ok, I'll let the dress issue go, but there is absolutely _no way_ I can let you serve THAT as your wedding dinner. I mean, _seriously_ Sara...this is the biggest, happiest day of your life.

"It's for a joke, Cat. Not to mention I'm positive he's never tried it before."

"But-"

"You'll see Cat. This'll work out fine."

Catherine was extremely doubtful, but since it was going to be Sara's special day, she would let the brunette do what she wanted.

"Whatever you say..."

A/N: Hmmm. I wonder what their wedding dinner is. (Evil grin) Sorry, I know I promised fluff in this chapter, but it will come. Soon. Thanks again to my great Beta devilssmile666 for dealing with my mistakes and making a few additions of her own.


	4. Thin Ice

A/N: Well, to make up for the amount of time it took to post the last chapter I'm posting this one a little earlier than I meant to. Thanks to my beta devilssmile666 for her great ideas and input, not to mention dealing kindly with my mistakes. Please review so I know there are people out there reading.

* * *

"Ok, so you know the plan, right?" Sara asked worriedly as she sat talking on the phone to her best friend, waiting for evening to come and her plans to be put into action.

"Yes, Sara, now stop worrying already. I promise you it will work just fine, although I still am against your dress and meal choices." Cath replied exasperatedly, even though she knew it was a lost cause after hearing the eagerness in the younger woman's voice at the store earlier.

"Aren't I _supposed _to be worried? I mean, hello, this _is_ my wedding night, no matter how small an occasion I make it. And plus, with my luck, something is _bound_ to go wrong."

"Sara, as a woman who has gotten married before, and with a much larger wedding than this, I can tell you that _yes_, some minor thing will go wrong. You probably won't even notice. Trust me, you took care of all of the major things." Catherine was trying very hard to comfort the woman, but wasn't sure what else to say. She decided to try for some humor...however, that tactic didn't work so well.

"Although, you may not want to listen to me, considering my marriage didn't end up being an eternal bond of love as you might say."

"CATH!" screamed Sara, feeling even worse, if that was possible.

"Relax, it wasn't my wedding that went wrong...just the parts afterwards."

"Hmph. I would recommend not making jokes that could scare the bride-to-be there, Cat. You're skating on VERY THIN ice…"

"Sara, you ok over there?" Cat asked almost worriedly, but then tried some more humor. "You sure you aren't pregnant or something?"

"Well, um, actually…"

"SARA?" She was practically screaming now, wondering if her friend was going to have a pregnant wedding like she had. If so, Sara's marriage may end up like hers and Eddie's. Catherine quickly dismissed that idea, because she's seen how much Sara and Gil love each other.

"Just kidding Cat, thought I'd use some of your humor against you for a change."

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief, but her breath hitched in her chest as Sara said, "Well, as far as I know I'm not pregnant."

A/N So what just happened there? Hmmm. Next chapter should bring the plans of the mysterious Sara into action. Sorry this is so short, but the next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow sometime.


	5. The Proposal

A/N: Here's the next chapter, thanks to all my readers and to my beta devilssmile666 for reading, correcting, and adding things of her own to make this a better fic. Well, this is the chapter you should find out at least some of Sara's plans if you haven't figured it out already.

Grissom spent the entire day wondering what his girlfriend was up to. She had told him that he had the night off from work and that he should meet her at The Verona at nine in a Suit and Tie.

(A/N the Verona is a restaurant in a town I lived in a year ago. I'm sure it's not in Vegas, but it's a kind of dressy Italian place.) He was very suspicious of the circumstances, but trusted Sara, so he agreed, although he hadn't had much say in the matter. Sara had pretty much reminded him of the fact that she _did_ know how to hide a body, and would put the knowledge to the test if he didn't show up.

Sara meanwhile was at Catherine's house, making last minute preparations. (She had forgotten to make a reservation at the restaurant.) When she wasn't on the phone she was panicking that a million things could go wrong. She called every member of the team (twice) and made sure they would be in attendance. Cath was still a little curious about how she had managed to get Ecklie to give the entire team the night off, especially as Sara would not tell her why. She suspected it involved blackmail, and threat of bodily harm, that is if she knew Sara at all. She was broken out of her thoughts when suddenly Sara screamed bloody murder.

"Sara?" Cat asked cautiously, wondering if it was more pre-wedding jitters or if something was really wrong.

"Cath, they couldn't get me the function room. All they can get me is a regular table! What do I do now?" Sara was still screaming at the top of her lungs, and didn't show signs of stopping any time soon.

"Ok, Sara. First of all _calm down._ You can still pull off your plans without the private room. You can just do it at the booth." Cath stated, trying to sooth the woman.

"But that would be public!"

"Well, yes, but that's not the worst thing, is it?"

"Well… no." Now Sara's voice had settled down to a normal level again, and she looked a bit less flustered, at least in Catherine's mind.

Several Hours Later

Sara was pacing furiously around the front entrance to The Verona, waiting for the usually punctual Grissom to arrive. She looked at her watch again, probably the hundredth time, and realized that as it was now 9:01, he was officially late. She waited for what was only five minutes, but what felt like an eternity, and then he arrived.

All anger forgotten, she quickly remembered how good he looked in a suit, and wanted desperately to fall, just for him to catch her. Then she remembered something else: her dignity, and self respect as a woman, and quickly put the thought out of her mind.

Grissom was realizing something as well: exactly how low-cut Sara's dress really was. Then he too remembered his dignity, which at that point he was sure he had left in the car, and approached his lover.

After only a few minutes, Grissom realized that Sara had something else on her mind than the conversation at hand. He wanted test her, so he asked if she would mind spending the next month on lab duty, and only receiving "sure" as a reply. By this point he knew that she was hiding something, and he intended to find out what.

Sara was tight-lipped until the appetizers arrived, telling him only not to eat too much, and that he would find out what was going on later, and that was only after he asked her five times. When the waitress offered to take their dinner order, Sara quickly declined for both of them, although Grissom's stomach was begging otherwise.

After a few more awkward moments the check came, and Sara paid, and although Grissom put up a fight he allowed her to. Suddenly Sara, who had sworn in her childhood never to do this, got down on one knee in front of the entire restaurant, and asked:

"Gil, I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Um, Sara, isn't this my job, you know, as the man?"

"Grissom, it's 2008, not 1728. Now answer the question."

"Yes, of course I will marry you. What about the rings?"

"Taken care of...Now follow me."

"Sara-" Gil now was at least partially on to what she was doing, although he was a bit too busy living on a high that he was unlikely to come down from for a VERY, _very_ long time.

"Gil, for the first time in your natural life, do something impulsive for goodness sake."

"What the- we aren't doing this now are we?" Grissom asked bewildered.

"Now or never."

"Definitely now, then," he said with a smile before leaning down and kissing her tenderly.

Grissom was ecstatic. He was about to marry the dream girl he never thought would come along. He, like his fiancé, had made a personal oath never to get married. Well, he thought, I guess we just bring out the best in each other. They left the restaurant, both now beaming like Cheshire Cats.

A/N: There _is _still more to come. More will be revealed about Sara's plans in the next chapter. _PLEASE _review. I love hearing from all of you. Thanks again to my wonderful beta, devilssmile666, for actually making something good out of my story, especially your work with quotes that turns them from black & white to Technicolor!


	6. Socks

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this, I've been really busy lately. I'm going to try to at least post every Friday/Saturday night, so you're guaranteed one update a week at least. This was supposed to be a really short story, but I'm getting all sorts of angsty/fluffy ideas…

Sara and Grissom neglected their cars for the two separate limos waiting for them outside of the Verona. They parted ways with a kiss that made both chauffeurs (who were standing outside in the cold) a bit annoyed. They understood fiancés however, and kept their mouths shut.

Sara's limo took her straight to Catherine's house, where the wedding was to be held. Catherine helped a nervous Sara prepare for her first moments of being married, and her last moments of being a Sidle. Sara, who was a bit unnerved by the prehistoric idea of taking her soon-to-be husband's name, chose weeks ago to have her surname become Sidle-Grissom.

Sara, after quite a bit of convincing on Catherine's part, agreed that she did in fact need a dress that wasn't funeral-black, but she elected not to wear traditional white either. She had chosen a dress that was a beautiful sky blue, with shoes to match. Catherine, as the maid of honor, helped Sara into her dress and shoes, and aided Sara in the department of makeup and hair, which was something Sara had never thought of. Luckily, Catherine realized that Sara, who always went for the natural look, would not think of makeup or a special hairdo for her wedding night. She had stocked up the night before on everything from bobby pins to eyeliner, and was now realizing that she only needed about a quarter of what she bought. Her friend was naturally beautiful, however much she tried to hide it, and did not need many products to make that fact strikingly obvious.

Sara was surprisingly enjoying herself, all worries gone now that Grissom had accepted her proposal. She did, however, want to know exactly how good her fiancé looked in his midnight blue tux…

Grissom was transported in his limo to Nick's house. Nick, who was much less prepared than Catherine had been, did nothing more than show Grissom the room in which his tuxedo was waiting, and give him a few drinks to get him to loosen up. Somehow, the man had seemed a bit tense in Nick's eyes.

A few hours later, when Catherine called Nick to give him the okay, Nick and Grissom were transported, again by limo, to the house of Catherine. Nick's niece, Elisabeth, was the flower girl, and looked absolutely adorable in her pale blue dress. Catherine looked striking as usual in a dress that's color matched Sara's, but was plainer in appearance. Nick, the best man, and the groomsmen, Warrick and Greg, all looked handsome in their suits, but everyone wanted to see the bride (and also the groom, who seemed to have disappeared) Suddenly, Sara came down the broad staircase, her dress accenting all of her body at the same time. Even Nick couldn't help commenting, "I never knew she had all that upstairs." Catherine smirked, remembering exactly where several of her socks were taking up residence.

* * *

No one ever knew exactly what happened between the two friends that night…

A/N: First of all that was not Femslash, just some attempted humor. Sorry about leaving it there, and making it so short after taking weeks to update. More still to come, including the wedding. Thanks to my beta devilssmile666 for looking this over and giving me her comments. You're awesome!!!


	7. Laughter

A/N: Well, I've probably put the wedding chappie off as long as I possibly can without people coming to break down my door. (And yes I mean you Jamboree) Thanks as usual to my beta devilssmile666 and all of my great reviewers.

Gil was stationed at the top of the mini platform that had been set up at Catherine's house, along with Nick, currently beside him as his best man was slightly busy. Joining him were Greg, Warrick, and Al Robbins, his groomsmen. Catherine, the maid of honor stood on the other side, along with Lindsey, the sole bridesmaid. There was no flower girl, for lack of a young enough child, but no one minded.

Just then the song "A Thousand Miles" began to play and Sara started the walk up the makeshift aisle. It was really just a strip of grass with flowers along either side, but they didn't want a traditional church wedding, as Sara and Grissom were both atheists. Jim Brass walked alongside Sara, giving her away. Sara had told him several days ago that there had never been a man on the earth that she would've been prouder to have as a father, or to give her away on the happiest day of her life.

When she reached Gil, Jim put his two cents in telling Gil that, "If you ever hurt Sara I will personally kick your ass until you no longer have one, kill you, and hide the body. I've been hanging around you CSI's long enough that they would never find the body or any incriminating evidence. Sara is like a daughter to me and you had better treat her right." After making his speech, he walked to Gil's side, taking his rightful place as best man. Everyone found his rant to be extremely amusing albeit true, and they were all in a lighthearted mood when the justice of the peace arrived, apologizing profusely for being so late.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today-"

"Sir, excuse me, but we don't have all day, can we get to the vows already," Said an obviously annoyed and impatient Sara, to the amusement of the rest of the group.

"Very well then, Sara, do you take Gilbert Joseph Grissom to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, till death does you part?"

"I do" exclaimed Sara after the ruckus had died down from the group's reaction to Grissom's full name.

"Gil, do you take Sara Kathryn Sidle to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, till death does you part?""I do" said Gil, for the first time in his life with no hesitation. Following his agreement, there was an outbreak of cheers from everyone in attendance. They were all extremely happy for their friends, forgetting everything else, including the fact that the ceremony was not yet over.

"When you are all finished…" The slightly ticked off justice of the peace said.

"Good. I now pronounce you, Sara and you, Gil husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The crash of lips that ensued continued for so long that it finally required a slightly bemused Catherine to explain to the newlyweds that they should "Get a freaking room already." To that Sara responded with "Oh don't worry, we plan to," that left Catherine and the rest of the team gaping like fish out of water. Gil just said to that "Oh for goodness' sake get your jaws off the floor, you're all catching flies."

A/N: Ok, some attempted humor in this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. I have SO many plans for this story that should begin in the next chapter…. MWAHAHAHA.


	8. Dominatrix

A/N: Fast update for the first time ever! Thanks to everyone who's taking the time to review, as well as devilssmile666 for being such a great beta.

A/N 2: This chapter takes place about a week after the wedding, and has slight spoilers for Good, Bad, and Dominatrix, although it is not a rewrite of that scene, merely a mention.

Sara was getting quite annoyed that she and her husband still had to travel in different cars, but she usually understood that it was for the best, considering what Ecklie would do if he found out that they were together. Tonight however was a different matter. Sara had arrived home an hour ago, having set off the routine amount of ten minutes before Gil. _He should've come home hours ago._ She thought worriedly to herself while pacing around the townhouse that now held both her and Gil's possessions.

She decided to try his cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. Now she was really starting to worry, but she was not about to call Brass and have an APB posted. She knew that Gil would trust her in this situation and she decided to use the same tactic with him. After listening to the police scanner while reading the newest forensic journal for several hours, Sara decided to get some sleep, thinking that her husband had probably decided to pull a double shift, without knowing that his phone had died.

The next evening however, when Sara awoke to an empty bed to begin preparing for work, she really began to worry. _Maybe I'll see him at work. _She thought, still trying to keep calm and not let herself think about any other possibilities. She trusted him; it was the jerks that got let out of prison every day that made her fear for her husband.

Gil burst into the LVPD crime lab, an uncharacteristic hour late. He knew that his wife would've been insanely worried, but he would have to explain the circumstances later. The rest of the crime lab would be waiting, as well as scenes to be processed. When he saw his wife, all he said was, "I'll explain later," before handing out assignments. Sara was not at all pleased with that statement, but decided to accept it for the time being. _When we get home however, he better have a pretty good explana__tion for himself,_She thought while processing her murder scene with Nick about an hour later.

-Seven Hours Later-

"So, where were you last night?" asked a very annoyed Sara the moment they stepped over the threshold to their townhouse. Grissom, who knew that conversation, was coming, and was dreading facing the wrath of Sara Sidle – erm, Grissom – once he gave his answer, replied tentatively, "At a friend's house."

Sara, who heard the unwillingness to answer truthfully in his voice, asked "Whose?" rather menacingly, as if she were dealing with a rape/murder suspect.

Grissom then said one word that would forever change their fortunes: "Heather's…" Before he could try to defend himself, Sara cut him off with a scathing, "Save it Grissom, I thought what we had was enough for you, but I guess I was wrong. I should've known you weren't any different than any of the rest of the guys I've dated. I'll be back tomorrow for my things."

Just then Grissom made another uncharacteristic move, grabbing Sara's arms, forcing her to stay. Sara then became truly scared that he would try to hurt her. She tried to wiggle free but he wouldn't let her, hurting her wrist in the process. He didn't notice how scared she looked; he was only concerned with keeping her there long enough that he could explain himself. Just then he felt a sharp pain in a rather sensitive place and realized that Sara had kicked him. He instinctively let go, and she bolted. Before he could chase after her, she had jumped into her car and left.

A/N: So, the breakup of GSR. - So, what happens next? Where will Sara go, and will Gil ever find a way to get her back? Ok, that sounded like a cheesy commercial. The next chapter will be up soon-ish, but I'm not sure when exactly. Please review…


	9. The End

The End:

Hi everyone… I'm sorry to say that I've pretty much lost all ambition for this story. I can't think of anywhere I want it to go right now, so I'm leaving this story unfinished. Thank you to all of the people who read this and an even bigger thanks to my reviewers. If anyone wants to continue this story, please pm me so I can post the link here for other readers to enjoy… Thanks again.

-SaraSidle123


End file.
